El amour a primera vista existe (ONESHOT)
by NekoVJ18
Summary: Serena nos relata como es que se sintió en el momento de reencontrase con Ash Ketchum nuevamente... y nos demostrará que el amor a primera vista es verdadero...


**Hola queridos lectores, este fue un Oneshot diseñado para un concurso en ForosDZ... pero se los dejo para que ustedes lo disfruten...**

 **P.D.: Posiblemente no sea el ganador del concurso, pero al menos intenté XD.**

 **Ya en serio, disfrutenlo amantes de Oneshots o Amourshipping o de los que se enamoran a primera vista XD.**

* * *

Posiblemente muchos escepticos dirán que lo que muchos llaman "amor a primera vista" no es amor verdadero; que solo es una ilusión y sentimientos que surgen demasiado rapido para asimilarlos tal como son, que no son sentimientos sinceros...

Pero yo sé que no es así...

Sé que el amor verdadero viene en todas las formas y tamaños. Incluido el "Amor a primera vista"...

Y lo he descubierto gracias a él... Ash Ketchum...

Desde aquel día en el bosque, cuando me ayudó a regresar al campamento del profesor Oak... sentí una gran confianza en él, sentía admiración por él... sabía que nos separariamos pronto, pues solo estaba para aquella ocasion del campamento, y aunque fue poco lo que jugamos, me divertí muchisimo... claro... al final nos despedimos... pero desde ese día, quería volver a encontrarme con él.

Bueno, bueno... aclaro que en aquel entonces no estaba enamorada de él... pero eso cambio con el tiempo...

Pasaron algunos años antes de volver a saber de su paradero, y afortunadamente fue en la región en la que nací y crecí... al principio, cuando lo ví por televisión, no lo reconocí... pues ya habían pasado algunos años desde que nos conocimos.

Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que ser él... No sabría explicar como es que sentí eso...

Así, que al día siguiente de ver la noticia... decidí embarcarme en mi propio viaje para volver a encontrarlo...

Yo no estaba segura si hacerlo o no... ademas, nunca había viajado por mi cuenta, ni tenía mi propio Pokémon...

Suena raro decir eso... ya que la mayoría de chicos que cumplen 10 años, van a recoger su primer pokémon para iniciar su viaje o para tener un compañero para toda la vida... y yo todavía no había recogido al mío.

Por eso... me dirigí hacia Ciudad Lumiose al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para recoger a mi primer pokémon y ademas, de probar suerte de volverme a topar con el Ash, ya que cuando salio en TV, estaba allí mismo: en Ciudad Lumiose.

No fue muy dificil llegar a la ciudad, ni tampoco encontrar el laborartorio. Rapidamente entré al laboratorio para pedirle al profesor a mi primer pokémon.

Ya adentro él me atendio... no recuerdo muy bien sus palabras... pues estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada de poder obtener a mi pokémon.

—Hola, buenos días.— me saludo el profesor.

—Buenos días profesor.— le devolví el saludo. —Hoy he venido a recoger a mi primer Pokémon.— confirmé.

—Ah, muy bien.— dijo alegre. —Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?— preguntó.

—Serena.— respondí.

—De acuerdo Serena.— El profesor llamó a una de sus asistentes. —Elige a tu pokémon.— dijo antes de que su asistente apareciera, junto a tres Pokémon para los nuevos entrenadores de la región.

Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie eran los pokémon a escoger... ya había tomado una decision antes de salir de casa. Y aunque por un momento dudé si hice la elección correcta, al final, supe que no necesitaba dudar...

—Por cierto...— hablo el profesor. —Ya que eres nueva entrenadora. Te regalo la Pokedex... con ella podras saber muchos datos interesantes de los pokémon que quieras...— dijo mientras me daba una Pokedex.

No tardé en estrenarla, apunté a cada uno de los iniciales, y me dijo en resumidas cuentas, los datos básicos del pokémon.

Ahora sí, estaba lista para elegir a mi pokémon.

—Ya sé a quien elegir...— empece a caminar hacia el pokémon elegido. —Se que nos divertiremos mucho y viviremos muchas aventuras... así que espero nos llevemos bien, Fennekin.— así es, elegí a Fennekin.

Posiblemente su forma tan tierna y linda, fue algo que me ayudo a elegirla. Pero al final, sabía que eso podría ser temporal, aun así la elegí...

Estaba emocionada de iniciar mi viaje... Y antes de irme del laboratorio, le pregunté al profesor si sabía donde se hallaba aquel joven que saltó de la Torre Prisma.

—¿Disculpe Profesor, usted conoce al joven que saltó de la Torre hace poco?—

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Ash?—

Lo sabía, sabía que Ash era aquel qué vi en la televisión y saltó de la Torre.

—¡Sí! Quería preguntarle si sabía a donde se dirigía.—

—Claro, creo que se dirigian... mm... veamos... ya recordé, se fueron hacía _Ciudad Santalune_ _—_

¿Dirigian? ¿Fueron? No pensé que Ash viajara con compañía... bueno, no importa, al fin y al cabo es a él a quien quiero ver otra vez. No importa si solo es por un momento…

—Gracias profesor.— agradecí antes de empezar a alejarme mientras agitaba mi mano en señal de despedida.

—De nada, cuidate mucho.— se despidió de mi.

Ahora que sabía a donde dirigirme podría ir hacia donde Ash iba.

Me dirigí al bosque, pues era la forma más rápida de llegar a la próxima ciudad. Fennekin me acompañaba, aun no quería meterla en la pokebola…

Después de tanto caminar, ya empezaba a anochecer, y me empecé a preocupar.

—Ya está atardeciendo Fennekin. Será mejor encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche.—

—Fen— me respondió Fennekin.

Caminamos un poco, antes de que viéramos a "alguien" entre los arbustos.

—Allí hay alguien.— me emocioné y corrí hacia él o ella. —Hola, podría ayudarnos a...— pero cuando noté que no era alguien, sino un pokémon, e asusté y tropecé.

El pokémon con forma de abeja, me lanzó un ataque, temí que me doliera o me lastimara. Pero Fennekin lanzó el ataque "Brasas" para defenderme, y espantar a ese pokémon.

Le agradecí a Fennekin por su ayuda...

Justo después, apareció alguien, que había escuchado el ajetreo de hace unos momentos.

—¿Se encuentran bien?— preguntó ella.

—Sí.—

—Qué bien.—

—Oiga, usted es la enfermera Joy, ¿verdad?—

—Sí, en efecto. Yo soy la enfermera Joy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería pedirle un favor, si me deja pasar la noche en el CP (Centro Pokemon)—

—Claro, no hay problema.—

Ya solucioné donde nos íbamos a quedar. Así que me relajé un poco.

La enfermera Joy me dirigió hacia el CP, y me dio una habitación disponible. Ya era tarde y lo único que quería era descansar un poco.

Obvio, antes comí algo, y me di una ducha. Para ir a dormir tranquilamente.

Ya al día siguiente: me levanté sin sentir el picotazo de Fletching ni oír ese molesto despertador.

Me cambie de ropa, para ir a desayunar. Y luego de agradecer a la enfermera Joy por su ayuda y cuidados, volví al camino para llegar a la ciudad Santalune.

Fennekin se había cansado ya de caminar, así que la metí a su pokebola.

Tardé un poco en llegar, me quedé impresionada al ver aquella vistosa ciudad. Era muy bonita… pero… ahora que había llegado, es posible que Ash, ya no estuviera allí, pues me llevaba ventaja.

No perdí las esperanzas, y pregunté a algunas personas si había visto a un chico de cabello oscuro azabache, y que llevaba un pikachu en su hombro.

Afortunadamente una señora me dijo que vio entrar a Ash al gimnasio de la ciudad, posiblemente a retar a la lider. Le agradecí mucho a la señora y salí corriendo al gimnasio.

No estaba muy lejos… llegue rápido, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba abriendo las puertas de la entrada del gimnasio.

No tardé en escuchar que se estaba disputando una batalla allí mismo. Caminé un poco hacia el campo de batalla y fue allí cuando lo ví…

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, mi rostro puso una expresión que nunca en vida había puesto, una felicidad tan grande que solo el universo sobrepasaba. Y no exageraba, no podría describir todo lo que en ese momento viví.

Estaba tan feliz… que salí corriendo a verlo más de cerca y saludarlo… aunque alguien me detuvo.

—Oye, vienes a ver la batalla.— me detuve bruscamente. Y dirigí la mirada hacia un lado para observar quien me llamaba. Al girar la vista hacia mi derecha, observé a 3 personas. Una mujer que me parecía muy conocida, aunque en ese momento, no recordaba si la había visto en alguna parte. Y también a un chico de cabello rubio y lentes, y posiblemente la niña al lado suyo era su hermanita, pues era igual que él.

—Oh, este… sí...— respondí lo más cortés que pude, ya que aun no podía sacar eso de saludar a Ash.

—Acompañanos entonces. Aquí hay lugar.— me invitó la mujer. Acepté con gusto, ya que no importaba esperar un poco más nuestro reencuentro.

—De acuerdo.—

Me dirigí hacia ellos, y me enfoqué en ver la batalla. Allí estaba el chico que me había ayudado hace años, batallando junto a sus pokémons…

Lamentablemente perdió la batalla, se le veía muy triste, no por perder la batalla, sino por ver a sus pokemon lastimados, en ese momento, todos los presentes, osea, nosotros los que lo observamos desde las gradas; nos dirigimos hacia él.

—¡Rápido! Vamos al centro pokemon.— dijo él, mientras salía corriendo hacia dicho lugar. Los 2 hermanos y la mujer, lo empezaron a seguir.

Y yo que estaba tan emocionada de hablarle… suspiré amargamente, pues tanto que me había costado encontrarlo, para que él, al final no se diera cuenta de mí…

Pero, antes de irme, noté que había una mochila a un lado del camino… me emocioné al ver que era la mochila de Ash. Ahora tenía otra excusa para hablarle, jeje.

Rápidamente caminé al CP para entregarle la mochila… al llegar, él estaba sentado en el lugar de esperas. Nuevamente, mi corazón se agitó de emoción… no sabía porqué me sentía así. Posiblemente era la nostalgia de volver a verlo…

—Hola— hable tímidamente.

—Hola— Contestó Ash, no me dirigió otra palabra, ni yo a él. Me sentía nerviosa. Afortunadamente el chico con los lentes hablo.

—Tu eres la chica que estaba en el gimnasio Santalune hace unos momentos, ¿verdad?—

—Sí, era yo. Vine para devolver esta mochila.—

—Ah, gracias, la había olvidado.— dijo Ash antes de acercarse a mí, y tomar su mochila.

En ese momento, cuando se acercaba a mí. Sentí nuevamente que mi corazón se aceleraba y en cierta forma me sentía nerviosa.

Mis manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente, mi rostro se puso ligeramente rojizo… pero nadie lo notó. Mi corazón se aceleraba más y más… sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento...

Él tomó su mochila de mis manos, y justo en ese instante la enfermera Joy salio junto al Pikachu y Fletching de Ash. Él los recibió y agradeció a la enfermera Joy por su trabajo.

—Ash, ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?— pregunto la mujer que le acompañaba.

—Claro, Alexia, ya voy.— le contestó.

Ahora sabía porque me era tan familiar esa chica, era una de las reporteras más admiradas de la región. Y… ni siquiera la reconocí… que vergüenza…

Todos salimos del CP, y mientras Ash se preparaba para entrenar… yo me preparaba mentalmente, para hablarle… por que… ¿Qué tienes que decirle a alguien que reencuentras y no has visto durante años?

El entrenamiento comenzó y yo aun no sabía que hacer. Más que observar… pero nunca me esperé que él saltara en más de una ocasión para proteger a sus pokémons.

Fui hacia él… para entregarle un paño y pudiese limpiarse el rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de polvo…

—Toma.— dije entregándole el paño.

—Gracias de nuevo.— respondió. —Es la segunda vez que me ayudas el día de hoy.—

Sentí dudas de preguntarle algo… pero igual… se lo pregunté…

—Oye, Ash… me recuerdas...—

Ahora el tiempo se había detenido, al menos para mi… me sentía nerviosa, me sentía confundida…

—¿Ah?— exclamo Ash.

—Sí, tu y yo nos conocimos hace algunos años, en el campamento del profesor Oak.— le expliqué.

—Yo… lo lamento… no lo recuerdo...—

Fin… no soporté eso… me sentía como tonta al tener alguna esperanza como mínimo… debía haber sabido que eso tenía que pasar…

—No importa.— respondí mintiendo… —Eso pasó hace mucho, lo cierto es que nosotros nos conocimos cuando fuimos al campamento del profesor Oak en Kanto.— segui explicando y tratando de que mis lagrimas y sentimientos de tristeza no se notaran. —Yo me lastimé la rodilla en aquella ocasión, me había separado del grupo y estaba sola, pero luego, tu me ayudaste y me llevaste de regreso al campamento...—

—¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo… tu eras la niña con un sombrero de paja, ¿verdad?— Mi felicidad volvió, no lo había olvidado por completo… pero hubiese querido que nuestro reencuentro hubiese sido en mejor estado.

—Exacto. Y recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste aquella vez.—

—¿Palabras?— nuevamente se olvidó...

—Sí, me dijiste que "Nunca hay que rendirse, sigue intentando una y otra vez, hasta que logres tu objetivo". Y me lo dijiste porque yo no podía levantarme por el dolor que sentía.—

—Nunca rendirse ¿eh?— dijo en voz baja, aunque le escuche. —Serena, tal vez en aquel día, yo te ayude… pero el día de hoy me haz ayudado, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces… enserio quisiera recordarlo todo. Los momentos que debimos pasar, debieron ser maravillosos...—

No recordaba lo ocurrido, ni lo que pasamos juntos… pero él no quiso olvidarlos… se notaba que luchaba por recordar algo… aun así… a él le dolía no recordar totalmente nuestros momentos juntos.

—Gracias, Serena.—

—¿Por qué me agradeces?— no sabía ahora el porque decía eso.

—Porque gracias a ti he recordado lo que todo mundo tiene que hacer, "Nunca rendirse", así que seguiré entrenando, y no solo eso, sino también no rendirme de recordar lo que pasamos juntos. Te lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.—

Me quedé asombrada… aunque no tenía que hacer eso… aun así me prometió que trataría de recordarme por completo. Una lagrima, casi escapa de mi ojo derecho… pero me aguanté esa felicidad que sentía…

Ash entrenó durante el resto del día… y al día siguiente retó nuevamente al gimnasio de la ciudad. Y esta vez salio victorioso…

—Fantastico Ash— ovacionaba el chico con lentes a Ash.

—Genial.— gritaba emocionada la pequeña.

—Lo sé, es grandioso tener la primera medalla de Kalos. Pero esta victoria es de todos nosotros.— ¿Nosotros? Me pregunté que quiso decir, aunque como si me leyera la mente, respondió mi pregunta. —Pues cada uno contribuyo a la victoria… Si no hubiese sido a ti Clemont, no hubiese creado una técnica contra la pegajosa red de Surkit; Bonnie, tu apoyo y ánimos fueron grandiosos; y Serena… gracias a ti, no me dí por vencido… al principio, me sentía inseguro y estresado, pero tu me diste las fuerzas que necesitaba. En serio gracias...—

Las palabras de Ash no solo llegaron a mi… se notaba que Clemont y Bonnie se sentían algo avergonzados de que aunque la victoria fue de Ash, y el les agradeció por su ayuda, se veían algo apenados de esos agradecimientos…

Yo por mi parte… me sonrojé ligeramente… no sabía por que… pero lo había hecho. Aunque me deprimí, pues ya había cumplido con mi objetivo… ya no tenía más motivo para acompañar a Ash.

—Serena, ¿que harás desde ahora? ¿Vas a algún lugar en especifico?— me saco Ash de mis pensamientos.

—No... este… Yo no...— no sabía que responder.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos y viajar todos juntos?— preguntó nuevamente Ash.

—Sí, sí. Serena vayamos juntas.— me incitó Bonnie.

—Podría ser buena idea. Así habrá mas diversión.— complemento Clemont.

—¿Que dices?— siguio Ash preguntando. Me sentía emocionada, pues, él me invitó a acompañarlo.

—Sí. Iré.— respondí felizmente.

Desde ese día. Me fui dando cuenta, que desde el momento en que nos encontramos nuevamente, los sentimientos que sentía… no eran solo nervios… sino que conforme pasaban los días… sentía que mi sentimientos hacia él, se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

No podía ser solo amistad, ni admiración… sino que era: "Amor". Tenía lógica, pues cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, me sentía celosa y temerosa de que él prefiriera irse con alguna chica y no conmigo...

No había duda alguna, me había enamorado desde el momento en que nos reencontramos… no... posiblemente fue desde aquel día, allá en el bosque, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…


End file.
